


Abilities - Revelations

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Soulmate Day #1 AbilitiesSometimes, even someone you think you know well surprises you.Turns out, Kara Danvers is Supergirl.Turns out, that’s not the biggest secret between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to correct my drowsy boo-boo about the chapters. There will be more! (whether a threat or a promise depends on the reader LOL).  
> Sorry about that y'all.

Kara Danvers rolled over on sheets so soft they made her skin sing, after a night of passion and romance like none she’d ever known. Instead of the warm body of her new lover though, she encountered only a shadow next to her.

“Good morning Kara. Hope you enjoyed all the sex and slept well. How about a chat before breakfast? It seems we have things to discuss,” Cat Grant said, while floating several feet above the bed. Kara thought Cat sounded surprisingly nonchalant for a woman who’d woken up hovering naked in mid-air for the first time.

 

(The Night Before)

“If I have to look at Steven’s article one more time, I’m going to sue his mother for ever inflicting him upon the world,” Cat said, slinging a pen across the room, through the open door. Not her good Mont Blanc fountain pen, it should be noted - Kara knew Cat kept a special stock of cheap ballpoints in her desk solely for throwing purposes. She must’ve had a lot of practice, because her aim was deadly. Winn was pinged at least weekly, usually when he was sneaking a video game instead of his IT duties.

Kara also knew the frustration in this case was reasonable - the reporter in question (Samuel, not Stephen) had been bucking his editors on re-writes for days, to the point Cat herself had been called in. Steven was unlikely to be long for CatCo, no matter his pedigree, and possibly the world if he gave any more lip to the CEO. Cat hadn’t fired anyone in several weeks, and she clearly needed to get this one out of her system. 

They were working late yet again, for the 3rd night in a row. Cat had popped out for a meeting at Carter’s school, headed home to see her son for 10 minutes before he was picked up by his father for the weekend, and then returned to the office. In that time, Supergirl managed to put out a fire and rescue a terrified dog running loose on the Morris Binder Bridge. And be back with a late night snack just as Cat returned to the office.

“Let’s take a break on the balcony, shall we? Our backs deserve patting, and the best way to do that is with this tasty single malt.” The edition was almost complete and the budget was almost done, so they had indeed accomplished an amazing amount of work this week. Kara loved this feeling - of succeeding as Kara, and not just her superhero persona. And she loved helping and supporting Cat, who’d been increasingly irritable with the rest of the staff, but increasingly casual with Kara as they slaved away. 

That change had been happening gradually over the past few months, even prior to Supergirl’s coming out - and it was driving Kara to distraction. Take-charge CEO Cat Grant was alluring enough (although a little scary), in her sharp power suits and quickly discarded Louboutins. After hours, thankful-for-her assistance Cat, who occasionally would be slightly dressed down and softer looking, was just...dangerous. Temptation poured into a slender, 5’5” form. It was getting hard not to let her fantasies run amok.

Cat was clearly softening towards Kara, sharing stories about her illustrious past and Carter, and asking more about Kara’s life that she had in the entirety of the past two years. There were also the touches - fleeting brushes against her shoulder or collar or hair, quick enough to be excused, but often enough that it was getting hard to ignore. It was a little terrifying for Kara, since she wasn’t totally sure if she was being mentored professionally, welcomed as a sort-of friend, or...maybe, just maybe, Cat was low-key wooing her. Feeling her out to see if she’d be amenable to feeling her up? The higher ranking person could never make the first move per well-established CatCo policy, so it was up to Kara to decide. That Friday night, walking with Cat onto “their” balcony, Kara decided.

Kara initiated a hug to celebrate their success first, then a squeeze of their joined hands, and a brush of Cat’s hair off her collar - the same exact moves Cat had been using on her. A step a hairs-breadth closer to where Cat leaned against the balcony railing, those eyes flickering towards Kara’s lips yet again...and she did it. Gently, slowly, Kara Danvers leaned down and brushed her lips against the most famous pair in National City. They were soft, and skilled, and responsive. And it was just the beginning. After an intense make-out session, Kara basically invited herself over. “Take me home with you, Cat. I want to be with you. I’m tired of waiting,” Kara almost begged. The words were barely faded from hearing before Cat’s phone was in her hand, summoning the driver. And off they went.

**  
Cat slid a large mug of coffee across the kitchen counter to her assistant. ‘Well,’ Cat thought, ‘she can’t be my assistant anymore...’ Shaking that thought off, she took a moment to indulge in the visual. Kara stood before her, bespectacled again, wearing a long t-shirt and terrycloth robe she’d been offered. Cat pulled on a nightgown and silk throw, both short enough to only hit mid-thigh. Both women had been caught staring surreptitiously at the other. 

Being the host, and the employer, Cat figured it was up to her to start. “So, first time morning after’s are usually a little awkward, but we’ve managed to take it to an Olympian level. Skipping the obvious for just a moment, assuming I’ll stay with both feet planted for now, you don’t have a soul mark either?”

Kara took another sip of her perfectly prepared coffee. She mentally kicked herself for the umpteenth time; if Cat, who could seem totally oblivious and self-centered but apparently focused enough to remember Kara’s coffee preferences, then what else had she noticed? There was no point in denying it. They’d both seen every inch of the other last night.

She shook her head. “No, I never...I’ve never had one.” That was totally true. Soul marks, identifiers of your perfect mate - either a name or birth date or some other unique glyph - weren’t a thing on Krypton. A society that used a matrix breeding system didn’t place romantic love amongst it’s highest values, so the ‘soulmate’ concept was completely unfamiliar to Kara until she landed on Earth and began to assimilate. And although the Danvers’ seemed saddened for her not to have one, it really wasn’t a big deal to Kara. 

Until, as she often did, Cat Grant rearranged her thinking. “You don’t have one either.” Rao, it was tricky to know where the boundaries were. She’d had her tongue in Cat’s mouth and made the woman frantic with ecstasy the night before. Was it ok to ask personal questions? After another fortifying sip, Kara plunged ahead. “Your sons, I mean...not their fathers...?”

It was a very good thing Kara Danvers hadn’t yet realized she could ask almost anything of Cat at this point. It had been an intensely gratifying night full of orgasms, but Cat had experienced that before. Kara brought what she did to the corporate side of Cat’s life - she invested her whole heart in pleasing Cat and making her life easier. No one had ever touched her body with such reverent, hungry caresses as Kara had last night.

“No, I don’t have one either. You were very thorough, you’d have seen it,” Cat couldn’t help it, she loved to see that blush. “And Adam’s father didn’t have one either. We were young, Joe and I, and didn’t care about things like that - we also didn’t care about birth control enough either. Nathan did have one, but...I loved him anyway. And he loved me, and we had Carter and for a while it was enough. Until it wasn’t. I’ve never asked, but I suspect wife #2 has the matching mark.” Hmm, Cat thought, that’s taken a bit of a maudlin turn.

Shaking herself out of it, and reaching across to take Kara’s hands, Cat headed into the Big Topic. “So. You don’t have soul mark and neither do I. And yet, one of us woke up with an unexpected new gift. Of course, the post-coital bliss was a gift for both of us, but the floating...”

Soul mates, after ‘bonding’ (which almost always meant sexually), experienced a cross-over. Each partner would inherit a quality or talent of the other. Sometimes it took weeks to determine what the exchange was, like a new fashion sense or musical ability or a lowering of anxiety levels. Sometimes, it was instantaneously clear - like increased vision or hearing, the ability to speak another language, or...if you were Kara Danvers and Cat Grant, one of you woke up with the ability to fly. 

Slowly, reverently, Kara let go of Cat’s hand and removed her glasses. She took a deep breath. Hank and Alex were probably going to kill her, and try to commit extraordinary rendition against Cat, but the woman probably already suspected and woke up floating for heaven’s sake. It was time to trust this prickly, passionate woman who was already embedded in Kara’s heart. 

“My name isn’t really Kara Danvers. It’s Kara Zor-El. I am the last daughter of Krypton. Although I know you’ve guessed that by now. Cat, I’m Supergirl.”

As Kara suspected, there was no shock of surprise in those hazel eyes. “Thank you for telling me Kara, I appreciate it and I know it’s not something you do lightly.” 

Just as Kara did, Cat took a deep breath of her own. Kara gifting her with not just her body but also this other identity gave Cat courage. She’d not told a single soul in a long, long time. If there was anyone on the planet she could trust, who could possibly understand, it would be the young double-life-leading hero in front of her. It was time to tell the truth, tell her story, and maybe risk her heart again.

“That's ok, dear. I’ve been keeping a secret of my own.” Cat looked down momentarily, before locking suddenly shocking _emerald_ green eyes onto Kara. 

“You see, my name isn't really Catherine Jane Grant. And I'm not who you think I am either.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the truth comes out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as always.
> 
> On Tumblr as: jbthegift Feel free to drop on by - ask, harass, etc.

Previously:  
“You see, my name isn't really Catherine Jane Grant. And I’m not who you think I am.” 

_Crash!_  
Kara’s coffee cup hit the ground. The “World’s Greatest Mom” one she hadn’t been holding or even touching. The mug scooted itself across the counter and dropped to the floor, splashing coffee and ceramic bits at their feet.

As Kara jumped, Cat sighed and dropped a dishtowel over the mess - that’d been one of Carter’s favorites. When she looked up again, the hazel hue had returned to her eyes. 

“And there’s _your_ new little gift. I admit, I was rather hoping for the updated fashion sense rather than telekinesis, but we can work on both.”

“I can...fashion...what?!” Kara was still stunned (and slightly floating) at this soulmate-but-not-Cat, with the changing eye colors, and by the fact Kara could apparently now move things With Her Mind. 

“Cat, or...ah, whoever...look, you need to start explaining like right now. Before I accidentally tear your house apart.” 

Cat barely caught her own coffee mug as it went skittering towards the counter’s edge, and something thudded to the ground in another room of the penthouse.

“Please, darling. Don’t be afraid. I’m still the person you know.” (her always whirring mind added: ‘and now in the Biblical sense’) I’m still me fundamentally. Just with a few...upgrades. And that age difference thing...well, that’s going to take a little twist. Just, try and stay calm - I know, we all hate to hear that.”

Kara stared unblinking, not breathing. Cat calmly met her gaze, with only a slightly less confident than normal expression.

Finally, it was Supergirl who spoke. This wasn’t Kara, her assistant, the woman she’d spent the last few hours in ecstasy with. This was very much the Maid of Might, only slightly diminished trading the cape for terrycloth. And it was possibly the second most unfriendly tone she’d ever heard from Kara. A teeny bit of a red glow had begun around her eyes.

“What. Are. You?” 

And what was unspoken underneath that: _“And what have you done to me?”_

“That’s a very fair question. May we sit?” Cat gestured to the overstuffed leather couches in the living room. “This is a bit of a long story. One I haven’t shared with anyone in quite some time. Plus, less to break.”

The two women got situated a few steps away, Kara carefully letting Cat sit first and pointedly choosing the couch across from her. The closeness from the night before had evaporated - which wasn’t unexpected, Cat thought. Hopefully, Kara would listen with an open mind and an open heart. If she didn’t...

Cat had never done battle with a superhero before. She wasn’t entirely sure who would defeat whom if Supergirl really took this soulmate news badly, although she had no desire to find out. She had a feeling the odds wouldn’t be in her favor.

Reaching down deep for her courage, and long-time experience of delivering shocking news, Cat took a deep breath and began her tale.

“There really isn’t an easy way to say this, but I hope, given our relationship, both professional and now personal, that you’ll at least give me the benefit of the doubt. I promise I’ll answer any questions I can. And most importantly at the moment, you aren’t in any danger. I never want to bring you pain again.” 

Cat looked more hesitant and unsure than Kara had ever seen her. Her heartbeat was going wild, and she was twisting her ever-present ring around her finger. But still, Kara nodded. Whoever she was, Kara had to believe that her soulmate wasn’t out to hurt her. Cat had plenty of opportunities to in the past if that was her goal, and even last night when they fell asleep in each others arms. She would wait and see. For now.

The superhero gave a minute nod that Cat took as her signal to continue. And thankfully, those blue eyes she so loved had lost the red tint. Cat said, “So, well...you’re familiar with vampires, I assume?”

She didn’t get farther before all of the throw pillows in the room shot into the air, forming a barrier between the two women. And, more menacingly, from the kitchen there was a distinct sound of knives unsheathing from the huge butcher block stand. 

“Ok, that’s a yes. I’m not a full vampire. No fangs, no blood lust. Most of the crap you’ve seen in popular media is wrong, or wouldn’t apply to me. I mean you no harm, Kara. EVER. I am a demi-vampire, a half-vampire. Or a Dhampir if you prefer it in old Albanian. Basically, I was born, a very long time ago, to a vampire mother and a mostly-human father. And I’ve been living between both worlds ever since, a very rare genetic freak who shouldn’t have ever existed. My birth name is rather unpronounceable, lots of consonants, but I’ve been some version of Catherine for a long time. I’m legally Catherine Jane Grant. But I want to tell you the absolute truth, starting today.”

Cat knew well enough to give Kara a chance to let that fun little tidbit sink in. The pillows and knives fell, so that was a good sign. Unless Kara had just gone catatonic, which wouldn’t be a plus. 

Absorbing. Kara was absorbing this new information. Her soulmate was a vampire. Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, was a fucking vampire. That wasn’t really in the realm of what she imagined, although, somehow, maybe through their new bond, it was clear to Kara that what Cat said...the astonishing, outlandish thing she’d just been told...was true. Slowly, she began to speak. Nothing would be accomplished just sitting here staring at her hands. 

“Huh.” That’s all Kara had at the moment.

Cat nodded. “Yes. I know it’s a lot, and not what you were expecting.”

Eyes wide, Kara shook her head and tried to stave off the looming hysterical laughter. “Um, no. Not really. So, what...what does that mean in practical terms, “half” vampire? Which half? I’ve seen you in the sun? Wait! You didn’t try to suck my blood, did you?!?” Kara’s hand shot to her neck, as if searching for new holes that hadn’t been there before.

“I sucked a lot of things last night, but your blood had nothing to do with them.” Cat couldn’t help it. Kara was a tasty treat, but also adorably easy to fluster. As expected, even in the middle of this discussion, the girl of steel managed a mild eye roll. 

‘Good’, Cat thought. ‘Focus on what’s familiar. You know me, Kara.’

“I’m not a full vampire, I’m not able to turn anyone. That’s why no fangs, I don’t need them - I’m no danger to humans, I don’t have that hankering for their blood. The sun isn’t my friend, but I’ve got an amazing sunscreen with incredible SPF, and unless I’m directly sunbathing, I can withstand it. I show up in mirrors, have a heartbeat, and, as you now know, can move small things with my mind. My senses are better than human - speed, strength, literal thick skin too - but nothing as good as a real vampire. And, I fully suspect, not anywhere close to what you can do, darling. So, there’s nothing to fear from me, Kara. Not for you, ever.”

“Well those all sound like a pretty sweet deal. What’s the down side?” Kara wondered out loud. Inside, she was just barely processing all of this. Scenes from every stupid vampire movie Alex dragged her to as a kid were replaying in a loop. Did Cat sparkle? Could she shape-shift? Had she ever been to Transylvania?

The memories of her past personas flitted through Cat’s mind unwillingly, the muted pain and loss like a faint echo, and she fought not to snap at Kara, who of course had no idea. “The negatives are watching all those you come to love die at the end of their natural life. Or leaving before they suspect you won’t grow old with them, or because someone’s gotten too close to the truth. I can’t tell you how many of my own funerals I’ve attended - how many of my children and grandchildren.”

Cat took a moment to pause. “The full vampires at best ignore and distrust me - a fear that I’ll track and destroy them, or interfere in their agendas. I’m an anomaly to both worlds, Kara. And I’ve seen more of history than you can imagine, for better and for worse. Watching boorish hypocrites make the same stupid mistakes over and over again, dooming cultures and countries out of their own ignorance and fear. At least in this life, I’m able to make a difference.”

She shrugged and clutched one of the dropped pillows against her chest. “Maybe that’s why an alien with superpowers is my first real soulmate. I suspect you’re familiar with having to conceal an aspect of your true self. You look human, but there are still the memories of Krypton. The echoes of another life regular people will never know or understand. Maybe we’re more alike than we ever envisioned.”

“It’s been a very long time since I had to, or was able to, discuss this with someone,” Cat almost whispered, curling deeper in a corner of the leather sofa. Kara was struck with a sense of loneliness that conjured - one she could certainly understand. 

“Always having to hide. Hide your powers, hide your weaknesses, hide your abilities, hide your past. Make sure you keep to the cover story, remember every angle so no one suspects you’re anything different.” Kara mused quietly, and moved to the same couch, not sure if she should reach out to Cat or not.

Cat stretched out her leg and tentatively tucked her toes under one of Kara’s impressively muscular thighs, desperate for some kind of contact. “Maybe that’s what allowed the soul bond to form,” she mused. “Even though we don’t have the marks to show. I assumed that was because my skin is at least semi-impenetrable, and now it makes sense for you too.”

A nod from the younger woman. “That makes sense. Cat, about work...”

“I wouldn’t have violated my own company’s sexual harassment policy for a quick fling, Kara, even not knowing anything about what we know now. But, of course, if you feel differently...about last night, or about being soulmates, or about...me, now that you know the truth, then...” Kara had the benefit of hearing Cat’s heartbeat, and this little speech was making the other woman much more upset than her calm mien displayed. 

“I am all about consent, I always have been. I would never insist upon or force anything on you. If you need time to think or want to be...apart...I understand and support you. You and your secrets are always safe with me, no matter what you decide.” Here even Cat Grant’s iron control faltered, just enough for a tiny hitch in her words, and a twist of her lips, as if the very idea of being separated from Kara was distasteful. The couch pillow, which had been discarded in Cat’s lap, had been protectively yanked to her chest again.

To Kara, almost all of Cat’s actions since the first moment they met could be contained in that phrase: “I understand, and support you.” Kara hadn’t always grasped Cat’s methods, and the teaching had been sharp at times, but especially with her, Cat was trying to make Kara better and wiser and bolder. And she’d succeeded, both with Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

Maybe it was the soulmate thing, but it almost physically hurt to see Cat so upset. That wouldn’t do, Kara thought. This was weird, but she should be used to weird by now. Time to step up, Supergirl.

Using the petite foot next to her leg for a hand-hold, Kara gently scooted Cat across the smooth leather so she skidded to stop right next to her. From there, Cat was lifted into Kara’s lap, her back resting against the arm of the sofa.

“You forgot the rules, Cat. You and I, we usually have our BIG talks on a balcony. It’s our thing.” That got a rueful grin from the older woman. One of Kara’s arms was draped over the armrest, and the other gently across Cat’s legs.

“This is out of the blue for me. You know superheroes exist, and that Supergirl exists, and you suspected I may even be her. I didn’t know jack about vampires being real, and had no idea at all you were more than the woman I’ve worked with, and admired, and crushed on for three years. We’re coming to this new arrangement from different places Cat, I just need a few steps to catch up. The good thing is...I catch up quickly.” Kara’s arm moved from the side of the couch to Cat’s shoulder.

Slowly, delicately, still marveling she was allowed to do it, Kara began running a finger up Cat’s silk-clad arm. “And. Technically, you didn’t break the policy. I’ve studied it even more than you have recently. For, um, reasons. I kissed you. And I asked to come home with you, so initiation and escalation was on the part of the junior partner, with a lack of duress from either. Which is technically allowed, so long as no undue influence is provided on the sole basis of the romantic relationship and the work environment does not suffer.”

“Someone has been studying,” Cat said, as she recognized an almost exact quote from the manual. Her heartbeat increased again for an entirely different reason. This may not be going quite as far off the rails as she’d feared.

One of Kara’s fingers hooked lightly into the belt at Cat’s waist, and tugged the smaller woman even closer. “I want to do this with you, Cat. I know you. And I want to know all about you, even if it takes a lifetime. We’ve got the weekend, we’ll figure out the basics of how our new connection will work - at CatCo, with our families, in public, and for Supergirl. We already know we make a great team, we'll figure it out. Soulmates are supposed to spend the first few days bonding, we just have a few more things on the discussion list than most people.”

Kara’s finger began to slide under the knot of the robe, twisting just enough to loosen. “But right now Cat, my new soulmate super-sense is tingling, and what I really, really want is to take you back to bed. And this time, we don’t have to hold back, don’t have to hide. I’ve always thought freeze breath might be fun during sex. Wanna try?”

Cat’s robe slid to the ground.

 

**  
“Am I going to get the super-hunger too? Because that’s going to be a little noticeable.”

Kara, propped up against the headboard enjoying her second box of Carter’s secret Pop-Tart stash, shook her head. “I doubt it. My physiology requires a LOT of calories. When you use flight, which I recommend only when I’m around the first few times please, you’ll probably need to chow down - that tends to make me even hungrier. Alex thinks that’s the power that requires the most effort. She said it very sciency, graphs were involved.”

Kara stopped there, obviously deep in thought. 

“What is it sweetheart?” Cat prompted after a minute, from her spot curled up against Kara’s side. 

“Cat, are we...we’re going to be official and introduce our families to each other, right? I mean, not tomorrow or anything. I just had this mental picture - Alex helping Carter with his science projects, kicking butt at video games, that kind of thing. She never thought she’d have nieces or nephews, and I know my family is just gonna love him. He and Eliza and Alex can all science-geek out at each other.”

This woman. After falling into bed with her boss, waking up with a soulmate, and then finding out some pretty astounding things about said soulmate...this remarkable, generous woman was thinking of how Carter’s life would be better for it. How to envelop him in the loving family the Danvers had created for Kara. Whatever fates or powers controlled this soulmate business, Cat found herself eternally and humbly grateful. And that wasn’t just the afterglow talking.

“That would be wonderful, Kara. Once we get used to us, and Carter gets used to you as more than my assistant, maybe in a few weeks, we can do a ‘meet the family’ thing.”

She leaned up, not being able to resist those lips a minute longer. “You taste like S’mores, darling. Those are his favorite.”

“I’ll have to replenish Carter’s stock before he gets home.” However, once the rest of the pastry was finished, the superhero’s attention began to divert from her stomach once again. 

“You’d better, you don’t want to cross him about those - I’m not even allowed to touch them. He likes you, but...” Cat didn’t get to finish before the next kiss began.

Kara licked her lips after they parted with a growl. “Now, you, Miss Grant - you taste like me.” And just as quickly, was back again, nibbling, as she stretched out horizontally next to her partner.

Cat’s pupils in her once-again emerald green eyes grew large. As amazing as their first time had been last night, with the revelation of their new status and true selves, the intimacy had surely increased during their second round. There was a new freedom surrounding Kara - she didn’t throw all caution to the wind and use her full strength, but it seemed Cat knowing who she was, and being a little less breakable than Kara had previously thought allowed for an exhilarating romp.

Breaking for a breath, just slightly longer than a normal human would need, Cat managed a question before they got completely overwhelmed. “Is there a super-libido I need to account for? I tend to have an active sexual appetite, but we may need to adjust some schedules, rearrange some meetings, quit our jobs...”

Kara giggled. “No, I’ve just wanted you for a LONG time. And to find out you’re special, and my soulmate? Hard to keep my hands to myself...” 

“We do have a few more things to discuss, Super-Kara,” Cat mumbled, as she was distracted by the superhero now laying on top of her, making a very sly and successful effort to slide Cat’s nightgown up, up, and away. Her mind began to sharpen its focus to only all things Kara - her wandering hands, the delicate kisses she was placing along Cat’s sensitive collarbone...

“Later?” Kara knew they weren’t done with the talking, but Cat smelled to delectable and tasted even better. Talking could wait for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Cat's true nature is taken from descriptions found online and my own tweaks. I'm not generally a big 'vampire' fan, but, that's what she wanted to be, so...
> 
> This is being marked as complete for now, but Cat and Kara did have some more issues to discuss, if they can get out of bed long enough. If the inspiration hits, I'll circle back around to this story. I mean, does Supergirl need a vampire sidekick? Mayyybeee. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vignettes from the weekend - cooking, eating, sex, Discussions, and new-ability-practicing.
> 
> These two just will not HUSH. So, who am I to deny them?

#1.

“Ok, again.”

“I had no idea those grandmotherly cardigans and tight pants contained the soul of a taskmaster.”

“Trust me, Cat, you need the practice, it’s tricky to modulate - as that new hole in your ceiling can attest. And not all of them were that bad, or um, tight.”

Her partner/trainee huffed in clear disagreement. “Anything that hides those biceps from the world is a crime, darling. Although,” she paused thoughtfully and tapped her chin, “now that you’re mine, maybe you need to start wearing a double layer of them. Maybe some baggier pants, to disguise that delicious ass. And your glasses on one of those chains that go around your neck. I understand all the frumpiest librarians are wearing them this season.”

Kara couldn’t help it, she knew Cat was being distracting on purpose, but she couldn’t stop the giggles. It’d been a giddy weekend, and the high of finding her soulmate in the woman she already lusted after hadn’t worn off yet. Kara hoped it never would.

“CAT. We’re not having sex again until you get the hang of this.” Those mighty arms of steel crossed over her chest and Kara stared Cat down, ignoring the dramatic pout aimed back at her. And absolutely uncertain if it was a promise she could keep.

“Fine.” Kara Danvers had been understandably easier to order about. Kara Zor-El her soulmate...Cat was adjusting to. Taking another deep breath, she concentrated and floated a few feet off the ground, staying almost totally vertical this time. It really was an odd sensation, Cat thought, as she worked on lifting higher without tumbling sideways in mid-air.

**

Early on Saturday afternoon, Cat stood in the kitchen at her Viking stovetop. “I know if I’m hungry, you’ve got to be starving.”

Kara had just returned from a visit to her apartment to pick up an overnight bag, and as Cat put it, ‘a little alone time’ for both of them. Not long, just a breather to take in the massive change that had occurred between them, and process a little. It was a nice, needed break, but Kara was ready to be back at Cat’s side. Plus, she had a Pop-Tart stash to replenish.

She lounged casually against the island counter in her own clothes after surrendering Cat’s comfy robe - which one of them had managed to rip. “It’s ok, I’m practicing and eating. I can wait.”

One by one, peanuts that had been lined up across the room on the bar zipped into her mouth. “Telekinesis is awesome! I’ll never have to get off the couch again.” 

Cat grinned as Kara munched. She stirred the noodles, and the other large pot of sauce. For the first time, the grocery list she kept on the fridge for her housekeeper had run into two pages. Cat figured she’d tell Doris they’d started entertaining more often, which was certainly not untrue. Cat’s lady bits hadn’t been this entertained since...well, at least the 1800's. 

“Cat, how do you keep from doing this at work? I’m thinking of tons of things this would make easier, and I have already have super-speed.”

“I don’t. The trick is to just make it look like an accident or natural occurrence. Do you know how many chairs Steven has “broken”? Or how many soup spoons have “accidentally” snapped when Derek’s eating his lunch? Very shoddy manufacturing these days.”

“You’re kind of naughty, Cat Grant.” Kara came up behind Cat and snaked her arms around the woman’s middle, pressing a kiss against the soft skin of her neck.

Cat lolled her her back against the firm shoulder to give Kara even more access. “I’m cooking for you and your bottomless Kryptonian stomach. And you’re distracting me.”

“You seem really upset about it, too, Cat,” Kara teased, continuing with a few nibbles, before stopping. She was kind of hungry, peanuts did not a meal make for a superhero, and the sauce smelled divine. 

“I must say Kara...you’re really taking this revelation better than I’d hoped,” Cat said, turning in her soulmates arms.

Cat was usually supremely confident - a gift of having lived longer than America had been a nation, and all the amassed wisdom such longevity had given her. 

But this - finding a soulmate, after all these centuries - this had knocked her for a loop. Something she’d given up on literal historical ages ago, thinking her unique status prevented it - deep down that maybe she just didn’t deserve it. 

It was disturbing her usual sangfroid. Kara had done that though more than once since they’d met - it made sense it’d be a superhero soulmate who caused a little ripple in her composure.

Cat never questioned herself or let herself feel out of control. Ever. And yet, here she was. Supergirl’s girl. Practically stuttering and blushing, like she hadn’t since homes were lit by candle. Worried about what someone else thought of her, how they were going to mesh their already complicated lives.

Only the years they’d spent working together allowed Kara to detect the insecurity beneath the casual tone. And there was a tiny thread of something else - something hiding in those hazel eyes, the tiniest twitch Kara could now decode. A small, old wound, a hurt, something that tasted like fear and rejection.

“No matter what, we’re together. I chose you, even before all of this. I chose you because..it feels right, like we make sense. I still don’t understand all of it, all of you, but I want to. It feels like...it feels like you’ve clicked into place, where there was a Cat-shaped hole. Does that sound silly? Or like I’ve got a U-Haul parked downstairs?”

Kara leaned down and nuzzled against Cat’s temple before she could respond. “The new powers and the age and stuff, that’s going to take some getting used to. And there’s still more we need to talk about, like work and our families. But when I kiss you, I have no doubts. That’s familiar already, and something I wanted for so long I can’t believe I get to have it. Have you.”

A suspicious glimmer appeared in Cat’s eyes. She tugged Kara down for a deep kiss. “You’re astonishing, Kara Zor-El. No. No, it doesn’t sound silly at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, woefully unbetaed.  
> Thank you for all the kind comments - it really helped keep my momentum going for the story. :)


	4. Chapter Four - The Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns about the other important people in Cat's life - her children. All of them, not just Adam and Carter.
> 
> Note: this chapter is a little darker, and includes a trigger warning for rape/non-consensual sex. It's not explicit by any means (and occurs in the past), but I want to be sure to inform.

#2

“That was delicious, Cat,” Kara pushed her empty bowl away for the fourth time, before she was tempted to do something uncouth, like licking it clean. “I had no idea you were such a good cook. I, on the other hand, have _actually_ burnt water - turned it right to steam with the ol’ laser vision. Um...numerous times.”

Her new lover grinned. “It’s nice to be appreciated, but it’s just a recipe I picked up in Italy a long time ago. Simple, tasty, and quick - and thank you.” Cat stood, preparing to take their dishes to the kitchen.

Eliza’s training on being a good guest kicked in, and Kara was on her feet instantly. “Here, let me take those. I can do the clean up, you fixed the whole meal.”

She was shushed and pushed back into her seat with a kiss. “No, I have it. Could you pour more wine please? I’ve got a dessert surprise for you - that bottle of Asti should be perfect with it. You will love this.”

Kara felt the usual embarrassment belatedly kick in, although Cat hadn’t done or said anything to cause it. All her life on Earth, she’d had to either go hungry so as to appear normal, or if she was with people who knew her secret, eat such tremendous portions it often caused them to gawk and tease.

“Oh, thank you, that’s ok, Cat, you don’t have to do that - the meal was wonderful by itself. I don’t want to eat you out of house and home,” Kara protested quietly, looking away. 

As she rounded the dining room table, Cat set their dishes down. She slid a finger under Kara’s down-turned chin and guided the younger woman’s face so they’d be eye to eye. It didn’t take a genius to figure out, and Cat was smarter than most. 

“No soulmate of mine will ever go without, Kara. Whatever it may be, and however much you want or need, is yours. Especially since I enjoy feeding you, and heaven knows I can afford it. I’ve seen enough hunger and famine to last a lifetime.” 

Kara saw the shadow of a painful memory reflect in Cat’s eyes for just a moment before it was blinked away. It was going to take a while to get used to; Cat wasn’t just knowledgeable about history, she’d actually experienced it first hand.

“Whatever I want, huh?” Kara pulled Cat down for a scorching kiss and an ass grab. She’d take that over cake any day.

Cat broke the embrace eventually and stood straight again. “Yes, dessert first, then that. I want to keep my favorite hero well fed in all her appetites.” She winked, and gave Kara a little pat on the belly. “This cake is so good, even I may have two pieces.”

There was no lying about the tastiness of the chocolate coconut cake Cat presented and served them. “This one’s Carter’s favorite, from that bakery down near the Binder Bridge - he’s going to be thrilled you like it too. And the good thing is, he’s not as territorial with it as those nutritionally void breakfast pastries.”

Kara chuckled. She couldn’t blame Carter for his passion for either - she loved the sumptuous cake, and Pop Tarts too. But that reminded her of the next Big Topic they needed to broach.

“Cat - what about your boys? How are...are Adam and Carter your, um...? Is that possible?”

The CEO put her fork down and dabbed her lips with a napkin. This was definitely on the “to be discussed” list. 

“Yes. Adam and Carter are my biological children. They are my ninth and tenth in fact - my fourth and fifth sons. There are many more I adopted or fostered or were step-children.” 

Cat looked so wistful, so caught in memories and distracted, she didn’t notice Kara stand and come over to crouch next to her chair. 

“Hey,” the Kryptonian whispered, “we don’t have to...” She hadn’t realized, hadn’t processed, Cat would’ve had more than Adam and Carter. And that those previous children were probably now all gone. Cat had experienced losing a child over and over again. Maybe this wasn’t a great topic.

She was interrupted with a fluttering hand gesture. “No, it’s ok. I want you to know, and it’s important. It’s..they...are part of me. All of them. And I don’t want to hide or deflect. That’s my nature, and it may take me some time to break that habit with you, but I don’t want us to have secrets, Kara.”

Kara clasped Cat’s hand in hers, and kissed the back of it. “I want that too, Cat. So much.” She straightened and lightly tugged, drawing Cat away from the table and towards the study. “C’mon, let’s get comfy. I want to hear whatever you feel like telling me. No pressure.”

Moments later, the women were sitting side by side, Cat’s left leg pulled up under her. Kara was tucked into the corner of the sofa, brushing up against Cat lightly, but still turned enough where they could maintain eye contact.

“As I said, Joe doesn’t have a soul mark either. We met when he was the TA for a business class I was taking in college. It wasn’t serious, not really for either of us, but I didn’t realize until later we hadn’t been as exclusive as I thought. He was quite the ladies man it turned out.” 

Cat’s mouth twisted into a wry smirk at the memory of her naive younger self. Kara tried very hard not to let herself break something else in Cat’s home with her new powers, just to listen and be supportive. Cat wouldn’t want her to fly to Opal City and beat up Adam’s middle-aged dad for the sin of not appreciating her twenty plus years ago. Kara was _pretty_ sure Cat wouldn’t. And she was _pretty_ sure she wasn’t going to do it. 

“Anyway,” Cat continued, “when I realized I was pregnant I knew there was probably another reason for his missing mark. I can usually tell my kind a mile away, but Joe didn’t set off any alarms. He may just really have not had a soul mate, in addition to some buried vampire DNA. I got pregnant, and we were both sort of stunned, for weeks. But, we tried to make it work as a family, for Adam. For a while. Truthfully, Joe and I shouldn’t ever have been more than a series of one night stands. I had a career plan, and hadn’t intended to have more children. And Joe hadn’t planned on them then either, and certainly not with me. In the end, he wanted Adam a lot more than he wanted me, which was better than the reverse I suppose.”

She paused to stretch her legs out, and pulled out her phone. She clicked on an app, and pulled up a copy of an old picture - the two of them with a grinning chubby toddler, posed and propped in front of a cheesy set-up backdrop. “That’s the only photo I have of the 3 of us. It was right before we split up.” 

Kara couldn’t even try to pretend she wasn’t staring. This was Cat before she’d become famous, before the show, before the Pulitzers, long before being the Queen of all Media. That determined chin tilt was there though, and those lips Kara now knew so well. Just in a younger face, and an even more waifish body. He wasn’t Kara’s focus, but she had to admit Joe Foster was a big, strapping, good-looking man. He dwarfed the twenty-something (appearing) Cat, and Adam obviously took after him in build and features.

“He was an adorable baby, Cat.” She gently handed the phone back, knowing the hard part of the story was still to come.

“I didn’t realize it at first, but Joe started to wonder...he saw me move something, telekinetically I mean. Then we were in a minor car accident - he was cut up by the glass and injured, and I was dazed enough, didn’t react fast enough to explain why I wasn’t too. He figured enough to know that I was...different. And so...”

Feeling the emotional heft coming, the superhero snuggled close for support. “He took him.”

“I wish I could say it was as simple as that.” Cat Grant, whatever name she was going by at the time, was an inveterate truth-teller. She’d stopped lying to herself, about herself, centuries ago. Kara needed to know how it happened, and who her soulmate was, and what Cat was capable of. Even if it was one of the worst things Cat had ever done.

Kara felt Cat pull back a little before she continued. “We made a deal. Not in so many words, but Joe got Adam, and I got to keep my secrets and keep building CatCo. I sent child support, and cards for a while, but...Adam was so little when we split he didn’t really remember me. It was less confusing for him, at least while he was too young to understand, to just think Joe’s new wife was his real mom. And really...she was, she is. I made sure she was treating him well, not less than their other children who came later. She was good to him, and happy to be a mom. And I’m grateful he had a good life growing up, even if I wasn’t there to see it.”

Her positive words didn’t quite reach her closed eyes, Kara noted, as she gently tucked Cat’s head under her chin and tugged her close again. “You did what you could, Cat. And now, maybe the two of you can catch up again and build a new relationship as adults.”

Surreptitiously wiping her eyes, Cat huffed a laugh. “You’re the one who arranged that Kara, for which I’ll always be grateful.” She chuckled again. “In all my years, I’ve never said this before. But...thanks for dumping my son.”

Instantly, Kara winced. “Oh, Rao. That’s going to be a weird conversation one day, isn’t it?  
_‘Hi Adam, remember me? I’m Kara, we had two half-dates where you thought I was kidnapped, except I wasn’t because I’m Supergirl, but shhh..don’t tell. Sorry we didn’t go on more dates and kiss more than once, but turns out - I really dig chicks, and I especially dig your mom, who’s my soulmate of all things, and we can barely stop having sex long enough to do our day jobs. Pass the pie and Happy Thanksgiving!’”_ Kara finished with a groan.

The CEO could do nothing but stare in wonder. “The rambling. I’d forgotten. It kicks in at the oddest times, darling.” And then she chortled, and buried her head against the super-shoulder. 

They chuckled together for a moment, and shared a few soft kisses. Kara figured Cat would want to finish this discussion though, even if the harder part was behind them.

“And Carter?”

“Carter truly is a miracle. He’s my gift.” 

She gave a little half-shrug, and Cat’s whole countenance softened. Kara was enraptured by the tiny grin Cat couldn’t seem to help whenever her youngest son was mentioned. No matter what people said about Cat - the innuendos, the snide remarks and the flat-out lies - no one could doubt that Cat Grant adored her boy. Carter was truly, obviously, the light of her life.

She went on to explain that Nathan had a soul mark, so if he had vampiric genes, they were buried very deep. “After we got serious and engaged, and stopped using condoms...it was a giant surprise, as I’m sure you can imagine. It’s not like I’ve had regular doctors to visit through the years. I really have no idea. But, I’m so grateful. As far as I can tell, he’s totally mortal, but that may change once he goes into puberty or finds his own soul mate.”

“Do...do you think he’ll be ok, with this? With me? I mean, I’m not rushing or anything...” Kara stammered.

She found herself with a lap full of soulmate. “I think when we tell him, which should be soon, he’ll be thrilled. Whether or not you want to tell him about the Maid of Might aspect is absolutely your choice, and I’ll respect and support it 100%. However, you need to keep in mind that Carter’s very bright. I’m biased of course, but he may figure you out on his own, if he hasn’t already.” Cat brushed Kara’s hair back, and kissed her demurely on the cheek.

“Ok, I’ll definitely keep that in mind.” Kara was looking forward to being a more active part of Carter’s life; she really did adore the young man and hoped they’d build a solid relationship as... whatever you called your mom’s soulmate. She’d think about the Supergirl reveal later, and what Alex, J’onn and Eliza’s reaction would be to it all much, much later.

There was just one more thing Kara wanted to know about this topic, before she dragged Cat back to bed, to curl up together to rest for a bit. Or whatever.

“Cat, are any of your older children still alive?”

Quickly, those hazel eyes shuttered. Although to her credit, Cat didn’t physically pull away from Kara. 

“I’m honestly not sure.” She took a deep breath, and burrowed her face into Kara’s chest. Without the benefit of super-hearing, the words were uttered so quietly no one else would’ve been able to pick them up.

“There was a doctor who called himself a researcher, but who in reality was...just a butcher. He ended up “inspiring” some of the worst of the Nazi experiments during World War II. I was in France before the war, working to sew the seeds of the Resistance when I was captured.”

The tight cadence of Cat’s words were evidence she was tightly controlling herself while telling this terrible story. Kara had blurted the question before she knew it though.

“Captured? How did they...”

“I’m strong, but I’m not you. They used chains and shackles that were too thick for me to break. I think they were designed for circus animals. And I was always, always chained. Anyway, I looked like hearty Aryan stock, and I recovered quickly when they beat me. So they used me in the ‘breeding’ program.” 

It was taking every bit of Kara’s strength not to react, and even then the nausea threatened. She’d studied Earth history, and Krypton had it’s share of neighboring planets that took a disgusting view of the rights of their citizens versus the ruling class. There were few things that infuriated the superhero more. But, Cat didn’t need to deal with a hysterical soulmate when she was sharing something so traumatic. _“Freak out later, Kara, just be here for Cat now,”_ she thought to herself.

“They tried it artificially, but those never worked. Some implanted, but I always miscarried. Then they brought in...volunteers. Raped and inseminated until the child finally “took”. A year of testing. The worst year of my long life.”

“It was a baby girl. Once she was born, they removed my chains, lowered their guard. She was taken away immediately. I saw my chance, and...I ran. Right through a window, and across a field. If I’d known what they were planning, what was coming...but I was so weak and with the blood loss...I barely escaped.” 

Cat shook her head, unable to continue for the moment. Fighting the sickening waves of shame yet again, leaving her own newborn child in the hands of those monsters. It would be her lifelong struggle; choosing between risking exposure of what she was (which would’ve been the only way to save the baby) and trying to make the world a better place in the long-term by living to fight another day. Cat would admit she hadn’t always made the right choice. But she’d also argue that hindsight was 20/20.

“So, even if she’s completely mortal, it’s possible she’s still alive. That facility was heavily bombed, so the records were probably destroyed - if they documented it to begin with. She’d be in her 80’s. I’ve thought about finding her, just to...just to know, I guess. But then the war happened, and I had to get out of France. I was...I was afraid. And even though I gave birth to her - God, this sounds so cold - I wasn’t sure I could be a loving mother, knowing how she came to be. I never even knew her name.”

Cat noticed a damp strip of her hair, where Kara’s silent tears were being absorbed as the tender-hearted Kryptonian could no longer hold them in. “Chop, chop, Cat. Neither one of us can take much more,” Cat mused silently.

Cat cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. “The others. Three died in infancy - plagues and infections. They were just plain mortal, and times were hard. Two lived regular, normal lives, and died when...well, when they were supposed to. The other two were twins, a boy and a girl. They were the genetic sweet spot, I suppose. Their father was another Dhampir. Not as long-lived as I am, but enough of the heritage to extend their lives for several centuries. They were both around 200 when they died in 1970. They, and their children, went on to do some remarkable things, things that made me think at least some of my progeny will help make up for the sins of our family line. I’ll tell you about them all in more depth I promise, and my non-biological children too, but just...not right now.”

A wave of what could be called emotional exhaustion swept over Cat, and she slumped bonelessly against Kara. She hadn’t thought about her children collectively as a group in a long time. And it was utterly overwhelming, in positive and negative ways. Usually, she remembered them as individuals, on a day she suddenly recollected was a birth or death date.

As a face in a baby food ad in The Tribune flashed her back to a cold, one room house, kneeling by a bedside, praying to everything and everyone that a child would keep breathing one more night. To keep the little heart that rested under her maternal hand beating. 

Or, when a press alert email popped up for the international charitable organization her daughter founded, and grandchildren maintained, telling of good deeds done. CatCo, of course, was a silent investor in all of them. She kept tabs, sparingly for those into the great-greats now, on all her progeny. And now, Cat would have someone (besides perhaps her sons) to share that with. To celebrate and mourn and remember and laugh and cry with.

Cat pressed a kiss against the skin of Kara’s chest, still wet with Cat’s own tears. “Thank you for listening, darling. If you don’t mind, I think I’d like to rest now.”

Kara struggled to pull herself together, to reach for Cat’s ever present poise. By Rao’s light, this woman who was Kara’s own blessing. How would she keep from zapping the next person at CatCo who snickered about their “Ice Queen” boss? 

Cat chose to be emotionally involved, connected, when it would’ve been easier to just keep surface-level attachments, easier to move on and out when the timing dictated. This noble soul, who hadn’t been perfect, but had repeatedly made difficult and emotionally devastating choices, and had survived them wiser and willing to continue to fight to make the world a better place. No wonder she was such an excellent mentor for Supergirl. She was certainly Kara’s hero.

Kara snuffled, and dried her eyes. “Of course, Cat. That’s a good idea.” She floated them, just as they were with Cat in Kara’s lap, to the bedroom. 

As they eased onto the bed, Cat declared it her new favorite way to travel. “You’re always on time, and the bonus reward program is yummy.” She was trying for her usual level of snark, but it was shaky. She guided Kara to lie on her back, and Cat curled up and around the younger woman.

“This ok?,” she asked quietly, tucking her nose directly against that gloriously muscled neck. Kara’s natural scent was strong there, and Cat could already feel herself relaxing by degrees, calming by just her presence.

Her soulmate sighed, and tugged her even closer. “Always, Cat. It’ll always be ok.” Kara used the arm she wound around Cat’s waist to idly stroke against her skin. “I love you, Cat Grant. And I think you’re the most amazing person I've ever known.”

Cat sighed, having already drifted off to sleep, gently settled in the safest spot in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is totally appropriate or IN-appropriate to update on USA Mother's Day. But, I wanted to upload, especially as I'm sure we'll all be VERY focused tomorrow (Monday 5/15) on other things... :) #please don't kill Cat (or screw up her character) #save us Calista
> 
> Thank you as always for reading.


	5. Chapter Five - In The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about what Cat's abilities are. And lots of talking. Takes place entirely in the tub. :)

“This tub is ammmaaazzzing, let’s never leave,” Kara muttered, blissed out in the luxurious bathtub that easily fit the two women, and could’ve held 3 more of their friends. She’d already re-heated the steamy water once via laser vision (to Cat’s delight), after it’d grown cold during their first lazy round of bath sex.

Cat leaned against the back of the tub, cradling Kara’s larger form between her legs. As Supergirl reclined on her partner, Cat ran a sudsy loofah up and down, back and forth, along those magnificent curves, caressing more than cleaning. All that slick, smooth, tempting skin, those defined muscles...

Curled together, they’d woken up from their nap after Cat’s revelations about her children. The sleep seemed to soothe both of them - Cat from the memories it evoked, and Kara from seeing the woman she loved in such pain.

“My new super-hedonist. Living in luxury is definitely better than living in squalor, trust me.”

Although Kara was curious about when Cat’s taste for the finer things developed, she was also determined to steer clear of any emotional landmines, at least for a while and as best she could. Cat deserved a break from thinking of the harder parts of her long life. 

Nimble fingers drifted through the soaking wet long, dark blond tresses. Feeling Cat’s hands on her scalp, petting and rubbing and scratching made Kara want to purr. 

“You’ll tell me if I get too heavy, right? I’m used to holding back my full weight, it’s okay.”

Cat chuckled and continued her explorations, even though by this point in the weekend there wasn’t much undiscovered land on Kara Zor-El Danvers - she’d lovingly mapped the entire captivating landscape. And looked forward to doing it over and over again.

“Let me have it, darling. I can take it.” And she tugged her impossibly closer. Having those super-glutes pressed tightly against her inner thighs was no hardship for Cat.

Kara perked up a little at that though, knocked slightly out of her stupor. That was another topic she was interested in delving into. 

“Cat - what exactly are your abilities? I know you mentioned them before, but I was sort of in shock and you weren’t really specific.”

Kara felt a kiss pressed against her temple. “What, waking up with a vampire soulmate threw you off your game, Supergirl?,” Cat teased, abandoning the loofah to slide soap-slicked hands along Kara’s torso.

Using her left hand, Kara brought those tempting fingers of Cat’s left to her mouth (after swishing it off in the water to get rid of the soap), and kissed them. “Well, true, that was a surprise. But I really was still more impressed with myself for finally smooching you and not getting smacked in the face. And then it got even more amazing!”

There was a chuckle behind her. “Oh really? Tell me, Supergirl, what happened next?” Hearing Kara’s perspective about how their impromptu orgasm-fest started was important to the CEO.

“And then...this awe-inspiring woman I’ve totally been crushing on forever actually took me home with her, and rocked my world. And that was all before the vampiric telekinesis!” Kara couldn't help it and couldn’t hold it in - she let loose with a patented Sunny Danvers full-bodied laugh, and the water sloshed all around them. It was unbelievable how her life had changed in such a short time.

Cat used all her extremities to give Kara a squeeze as the hero tapered off. Then, softly, she said simply: “I love your laugh.” She gently kissed Kara’s mighty neck, but held firm when the woman made a move to spin and return it.

Kara wasn’t sure where the feeling of her lover’s vulnerability came from, but she followed Cat’s lead and just let herself be cuddled. “I’ve always wanted to make you happy, Cat. Make your life easier, ease your burdens. You deserve everything, love. And I want to give it to you.”

“I figured you had a crush. I’m used to it, even just as Cat Grant in this life, and in other lifetimes too. I saw you peeking at me.” 

Kara felt Cat’s continuing gentle barely-there kisses dusting along her shoulders. Nothing to disavow in what Cat said - Kara wasn’t even embarrassed about it anymore. Everyone gazed at Cat Grant; with lust, with admiration, sometimes with fury - and occasionally with all three at once. Cat was imminently watchable, her charisma and confidence unmatched. 

“But, my darling, I don’t think you saw me watching you. I couldn’t ignore that mind-blowing body just outside my door, for which I don’t think anyone can blame me. But you’re so much more, Kara. You put up with everything I threw at you, all my moods and demands and harshness, succeeding at each challenge. And every morning, you still just beamed at me. And Winslow would say something stupid in the course of the day and you’d laugh that laugh from the bottom of your soul. Every day, I tried to steel myself. Tried to keep my walls high, and remember what it would look like to the outside world - CEO takes advantage of vulnerable assistant. Your career forever tainted by rumors. And some days it worked, but most days it didn’t. You just kept chipping away...kept caring, about me and about Carter and CatCo. You made my life better in so many aspects, and I just couldn’t...” 

The smaller woman broke off, and Kara felt the full-body hug again, with all of Cat’s strength. Unlike human hugs, this one actually registered, even if it wasn’t painful. Kara knew Cat would need an emotional breather. She knew her woman.

“You’re so strong, Cat. I love that I can feel you hold me.” The women stayed in the embrace a moment longer, while Cat gathered herself. 

Cat wasn’t crying or sad, she’d just gotten a little overwhelmed. Kara’s words jogged her memory at what they’d been discussing before heading off on this rabbit trail, and she seized the chance to steer them onto more stable topics.

Clearing her throat, Cat started. “You’d asked me about abilities, what makes me unique. It’s probably more accurate to call them extra-human than superhuman, especially compared to what you and your cousin can do. As far as I’ve been able to test, I’m roughly about 1 and a half times stronger and faster than the average human male.” 

“And twelve times better looking!” Her partner faithfully piped up with a grin.

“Yes, thank you, my loyal sapphic superhero.” Cat stopped for another kiss, this time to the back of Kara’s head. She slid easily out from under the larger woman and around, positioning herself in Kara’s lap as she rested her back against the tub where Cat had just been. So many things were easier when you were wet, Cat mused, as she rested on Kara’s outstretched legs.

She began to tick off the items on the list. “My skin’s not really bulletproof, although I can’t recall being shot so who knows. I know it’s fairly impenetrable to regular knives for example, and as we’ve established, soul marks. Takes a lot to get sick - the germaphobe thing is a cover to explain why I’m never ill. Better with numbers than our entire accounting department combined. Unfortunately, my mesmerizing skills aren’t up to par, that would’ve come in awfully handy through the years. Hmm...what else? My senses are better - hearing, sight, sound. And of course the telekinesis - the biggest thing I ever used it on was redirecting an airplane during the war,” Cat didn’t say which one and Kara didn’t ask, “but that really laid me out for a while.” 

“And,” Cat finished with her usual flourish, “someone recently gifted me with the power of flight.” She leaned forward to kiss the gifter of that gift, bringing their torsos together and enjoying the rub of the water-slick skin of their breasts.

“Thank you Cat, for telling me. I want to know all about you.” The women kissed and intertwined until Cat yanked back, surprising Kara.

“Speaking of strength, let me make something clear to you, Kara. Heed my words, Soulmate Of Mine...” Kara stared, fascinated as Cat’s voice lowered to a grumble, and she rose to her knees above Kara. She wasn’t sure at all what was coming, was pretty sure she hadn’t done anything to cause it, but she wouldn’t have looked away for anything.

For the first time since Cat dropped her bombshell that morning, Kara felt the power behind her unwind, those emerald green eyes reappearing - the centuries of experience and strength, survival, the danger and control of this supernatural being. It was exhilarating, but not as much as her next words...

Cat continued in almost a growl. “...now that we’re finally together, if you’re in need or in danger, I WILL protect you. I can’t do everything you can but I’ll do everything in my considerable power to save you. I’ll do what I have to do to protect you, even though you can take care of yourself.”

Kara was deeply touched, and not a little aroused. This fierce ancient force, now totally committed and on her side. She leaned up and kissed the lips she loved. 

Kara allowed her eyes to glow with just a hint of red, as a tiny reminder of who Cat had in her corner as well. “Thank you, Cat. You know that goes both ways, right? For you, and Carter, and even Adam. No one lays a hand on anyone in my family.” 

For a moment, the two most powerful women in National City locked eyes and simply gazed at each other. To Kara, it felt like another part of the circuit between she and Cat had been connected, another cable attached to a battery. To Cat, the cords of binding her people had once spoken of, it felt like they reached out from her heart to Kara’s, tugging them closer into becoming what destiny had always designed them to be.

The reddish hue faded from Kara’s eyes, and Cat blinked and her usual hazel was back. Kara snickered, and got the famous Grant raised eyebrow in response. 

“I can’t help but think of the news feed though: ‘And as Supergirl was getting her ass handed to her in the skies above downtown, what appeared to be CEO Cat Grant flew to her side and together they kicked the tar out of the latest villain to menace National City. News at 11.’ I’d be proud to have your help, Cat, even though it’d terrify me that you could get hurt. But we may need to work on a disguise before you come in busting heads, and think of some kind of signal.”

Cat concurred that was probably a good idea, and one they could revisit later. She noticed, with their conversation veering away from the serious again, Kara was a little distracted. 

Kara enjoyed the visual feast of water sluicing off Cat’s gleaming body, still raised up on her knees like an offering. She began to trail a finger along the patterns of the drops of water here and there, but mainly indulged with her eyes.

Cat wasn’t as naturally muscular as the Kryptonian, but Kara was far from unhappy with her soulmate’s nude form. Cat was petite, but well-toned. Narrow shoulders, those tasty collar bones, small pert breasts, a tiny waist flaring out just a bit to hips and a tight perfect ass. Kara lost her train of thought and had to start over. It was time to get out of the tub.

“Have I mentioned...,” Kara grabbed Cat’s hips as she licked a trail up her stomach and tried to concentrate on breathing, “...I really like the way you look?”

She may have been half-vampire, but Cat wasn’t made of granite. Who could resist Kara Zor-El, and that lustful look on that gorgeous face?

“How about you speed dry us and float us back to bed? Or a counter, or some kind of flat surface, Supergirl?” Cat yanked Kara up by those biceps to join their lips fully, and mesh their bodies from shoulder to knee.

Speaking in between the kisses as she raised them as one in the air, Kara declared her soulmate had the Best Ideas Ever.


	6. Tell Me Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend draws to a close, but the revelations keep coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Other stories shoved ahead of this one. It will be finished, I swear.
> 
> Unbetaed as usual. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. :)

The weekend was drawing to a close. Among the most life-changing days in Kara’s life, right up there with landing on Earth and coming out as Supergirl. There were still big things left unsaid - how their work relationship would change, telling Carter and Alex and the DEO - but at the current moment, Kara was far more interested in just enjoying her cuddly new soulmate/girlfriend before the real world intruded again. 

In bed, in the bath, during their naps, and when they’d been having these chats, she’d been thrilled to find how tactile Cat was. It shouldn’t have been a big shock, since looking back Cat clearly enjoyed and initiated the random touches in their ‘normal’ interactions: patting Kara’s collar that didn’t need fixing, or grabbing her forearm to steady Cat when she was putting her Manolo’s back on. Now they could add hair-touching, foot-tucking and of course, red-hot sex-having.

It was late in the evening on Sunday. The two blondes had been cycling between physical and emotional intimacy, sleep, and refueling since Friday night. Kara in a goofy fit labeled it “nookie, nibbles, and naps,” which garnered her an impressive eye roll and a butt tap.

Kara was currently focused on Cat’s knees, the lines and freckles and skin. She hadn’t suddenly developed a fetish, that was just the body part she happened to be looking down at for the moment, and up until now - well, she’d never had much opportunity to study them this close before. She’d be happy to go from the bottom of her feet to the top of Cat’s head, kissing and learning each body part, and start all over again. There wasn’t an inch of the woman that Kara didn’t want to know intimately. Playfully, she leaned over from where her head was resting on Cat’s thighs and kissed the knobby protrusions. 

The hand running through her hair tightened in surprise. “Thank you?” Cat said bemusedly.

Kara laughed and turned over, keeping her head on Cat’s legs, offering no explanation. Cat’s hand slid from her hair onto Kara’s chest, a sharp fingernail running down the v-neckline in her thin white t-shirt.

They’d moved from the bath to the bed hours ago, and Cat floated in the leftovers they’d abandoned in the kitchen, which were promptly reheated by her own personal super-microwave. 

Kara hadn’t gotten the hang of turning corners with telekinesis yet. “Damn!” The thankfully plastic water bottle bounced off the wall and onto the floor in the other room. Her soulmate chuckled softly.

“It wasn’t instantaneous for me, either. It’s taken centuries to get this proficient, my feelings would be hurt if you were an expert at it after a day and a half. Just like I keep rotating sideways when I hover. If we were sailors, you’d tell me I’m listing to starboard.”

The bottle appeared, slowly wavered in mid-air and cleared the bedroom door frame, and then shot easily into Kara’s hand. After a sip, Kara broached another subject on their To Be Discussed list, her memory jogged by Cat’s comment.

“I guess if it took you centuries, I can afford to practice. So, Cat…” she began hesitantly, “…how…I mean, how old ARE you?” 

Kara glanced up, wincing ever so slightly. Age had never been a freewheeling, lighthearted topic around the CEO; Kara had seen her end the career of more than one blogger with the temerity to suggest she was ‘over 40’. At the time, Kara assumed Cat was at least 45. 

A thumb rubbed soothingly against Kara’s forehead crinkle. “No need to worry about hurting my feelings, love. I’m sensitive about it because age questions easily boomerang into bigger issues: how old are you? Where were you born? Where did you go to high school? Is Dracula real and have you met him?”

Cat sighed as Kara snorted a laugh. “It’ll be different from here on out, harder to build a trail. In the past, if someone had a suspicion I wasn’t who I claimed to be, they’d have to do actual legwork to track down any proof. And by the time they had a solid lead, or a mob, I could disappear. But now, in this technological age of surveillance, I’ll have to be more careful in building a digital life that can stand up to more scrutiny. Maybe I’ll make Winslow teach me how to hack.”

She was being facetious, but Kara did remember times where she’d seen Cat and Winn, heads bowed together over a computer monitor, working calmly in tandem on some CatCo project. She suspected a lot of the terrorizing of the IT guru was mainly because his reactions amused Cat, playing with him…well, like a mouse. “I know you like him. It’s ok to admit it. He’s been a good friend to Kara and Supergirl.”

“Once he got over that hopeless spectacle of a crush I was forced to witness,” Cat growled, admitting nothing further.

Skimming up Cat’s body so they were face to face, Kara teased down-turned lips into a nipping kiss. “True. But I’ve got my soulmate now. I’m totally off limits. You have nothing to worry about.”

Cat kept a finger hooked in the neckline of Kara’s t-shirt to keep her close. “You are very much off limits, as am I. And it wasn’t ever you I worried about, it’s the gaggle of admirers you can’t seem to help attracting, in both your alluring identities. Present company included.”

There was another minute or six of very acceptable kissing, but neither woman was ready to go full throttle into another sex session, and this discussion was far from over. Kara broke off, and propped herself up next to Cat against the sturdy headboard.

Calmly, Cat continued mid-lesson, as if her tongue hadn’t just been happily sweeping inside Kara’s mouth. “I craft a persona each life, start the ground work well before the last life ends when I can. Slightly different voice, face, even body sometimes. It’s more important now in the tech age where there will be mounds of audio and visual evidence of who I used to be this time. Whoever is next after Cat Grant will have to be the most distinct transformation I’ve ever performed.” 

She snagged Kara’s water bottle and took a sip, thoughtful. Cat estimated this hadn’t been a topic of discussion in at least 100 years, since the vampires already knew it and the humans wouldn’t understand and had a nasty tendency to kill what they didn’t.

“I admit, ‘Catherine Jane Grant’ kind of got away from me. It wasn’t my intent to be so public, but then who could’ve predicted the internet? Or that frankly I’d be so fucking good at it? Once the ball was rolling, and I was a celebrity, I figured I’d play it as it came. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time I faked my death. At least this identity would be mourned.”

She slid a foot under Kara’s calf for more contact. “Cat Grant has been my longest-lived life, and thus far my favorite. Some were good riddance, and there were others very difficult to cut ties and leave. I…like who I am now, who’ve I’ve become. There have been times I’ve almost forgotten. What I really am I mean. That Cat Grant wasn’t actually born in Metropolis in 1960-something to a doting father and a hard bitch of a mother on a cold winter night. Studying journalism in college as if I hadn’t seen one of the original printing presses in operation.” 

“I’m very, very glad Cat Grant was born whenever.” Kara said loyally, noting the slightly wistful tone in her lover’s voice. This was a fascinating glimpse into Cat’s wise and methodical mind, how she’d managed to build an entire company while hiding the fact she was older than…wait. She hadn’t actually answered that. “So, back to what you were saying before, speaking of birth dates. We skipped it. How old are you, soulmate of mine?”

“The dates are a little fuzzy, but as far as I can tell, I was born… in the early 1500’s.” Clearly, the bombshell effect wasn’t lost on Cat, who kept a close eye on Kara as she mentioned the date.

Kara’s mouth literally dropped open as she stared at her partner. “I did not think that was what you were going to say.” Her soulmate was five centuries old. Oddly, the one thing Kara could think clearly was that Alex was _really_ going to kill her now. 

“What? Don’t I look good for 500? Lotions and potions and lots of sleep. Stay out of the sun, well, not you. Lots of water, little bit of blood. Oh, and be supernatural. All good tips from Cat Grant’s upcoming Book of Dhampir Beauty.”

Hearing the tiniest hint of trepidation under Cat’s sarcasm, Kara reached out and intertwined their fingers. She pulled her left leg up, and propped her other arm against it, still gazing at the woman to her right. Her 500 year old soulmate. 

“I’m just…that’s amazing Cat. I can’t imagine all you’ve seen and experienced. I’m looking forward to hearing all about your lives.” She grasped Cat’s hand even tighter, and lifted it to her lips, and then chuckled.

“What? What’s funny?” Cat was still a tiny bit on edge, she hadn’t told anyone this particular number in a long time.

“A few (ahem, all) of my friends accused me of having a crush on you.”

“Oh?” Cat was a little confused how the two things were related, but she was willing to give Kara the benefit of listening. Especially if it was about Kara Danvers’ boss infatuation.

“Yesss. They tried to warn me off, said you were mean, the age difference would be insurmountable…”

Ah, there it was. “Well, they aren’t completely wrong. I can be mean. I can be deadly, in fact, especially if someone threatens Carter or Adam or you. And the age difference is nothing to sneeze at - but of course I’m not twice your age, I’m ten times your age. Do you think that would make it better or worse?”

It wasn’t a serious question, since Cat’s true self and age wouldn’t be revealed as general knowledge among their circle. It was even more sensitive than the Supergirl reveal Kara managed to let spill within hours.

Kara tugged Cat even closer with their joined hands. “I think they’ll shut their faces when I tell them we’re soul mates and accept it or hit the road.” She punctuated it with a sharp head nod that Cat couldn’t help but find adorably stern. “So how does it work, the glamour and the aging and avoiding detection?”

When she gave it some consideration, Cat imagined that had dhampirism passed her by and her life span had begun and ended in the sixteenth century, she may have been that era’s version of a teacher. She’s always loved to give a good lecture.

“Well, you know something about the glamour. But, if you saw me without it, without the spell, I wouldn’t look 500 of course. That would just be a pile of bone dust on the floor. I’m aging, but very slowly. In fact, I’d wondered if it was the same for Kryptonians too.”

The hero in question nodded. “As far as we can tell. Alex and Eliza and Jeremiah have done studies off and on. Since I don’t get sick and my cells don’t really degenerate, it’ll take me a long time to get ‘old’. My cousin and I, once we hit adulthood, seem to have stopped aging. I’m not immortal, but it’s just on a slower scale.”

Always nice to have a suspicion confirmed, Cat thought. “That’s about what I figured. I’ve had more time here than you both have, and I am getting older, but it’s one of the quirks of my curse that it’s extremely slow too. As far as I can tell, I age about a decade every 150 years. So, give or take, in my natural form I appear about early-mid 30’s.”

Kara absorbed that, intrigued. “So, how many people have you been? Do you know? Do you keep track somehow? Do you always have a job?”

“There have been a lot of names and identities, especially pre-Internet when it didn’t matter as much, less to track. I have a vague idea of how many, but no, there’s no list. Too dangerous to write these things down, you see. Yes, I usually work in some way, once that didn’t attract too much attention. Although I’ve had scads of money hidden all over the world since long before Cat was created, I get bored,” Cat shrugged. “And I like to make a positive impact and learn new skills. It keeps me from being stagnant.”

“I told you my birth name had too many consonants when I was born, but Catherine was close. I’ve usually stuck with some variation of it. There have been a few times though...I was an Ellen, a Barbara, in Ireland a Bridget, and an Ally once in Boston.” 

There was a hesitancy to Kara’s voice as she asked the next question, and she wouldn’t look Cat in the eye. “Will you show me, Cat? Show me the real you? I’m nuts for this face. But I’m curious. If you don’t mind, and if it doesn’t um, hurt, or anything.” 

Cat had been preparing for that question since early Saturday morning when she woke up floating above her own bed and the pieces of who Kara must be, and who they must be to each other, clicked into place. She promised herself, if Kara didn’t run - or fly - screaming out of the penthouse that morning, she’d be honest with her in all aspects. Including this one.

“Of course I will. I want you to know me, Kara. The real me, all of me. You of all people understand a secret identity. Although at some point, if you’re amenable, I’d love to invite you to attend a little seminar I call “We Can See Through Your Glasses And Ponytail Supergirl.” 

Kara rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Yeah, yeah. You and Alex can set up a PowerPoint.” It appeared the snark was embedded in Cat’s DNA.

Cat smirked. “Give me a minute to drop the glamour. It’s rather like putting a wetsuit on and off, that’s the closest I can get. No,” she held up a hand to forestall Kara’s argument, “it doesn’t really hurt per se. I just don’t do it often so I’m very out of practice. It’s a…well, it’s a part of the Dhampir nature, semi-magic I suppose. Once it’s imposed, the exterior personality will age and change just like any regular human. It’s actually something vampire culture has studied, and our scientists are still arguing about how it works. I just know it does. Sit tight.”

Kara scooted backwards a little in the huge bed, and let go of Cat’s hand. She wasn’t sure what to expect. Keeping a very close eye on Cat, she could tell something was happening. It was almost like…a ripple effect rolling over Cat’s body. And then it was done. Kara blinked, and there she was.

The emerald eyes Kara had first encountered their morning after opened, and there was the tiniest hint of the feral in them. The face was younger, a little rounder, less put together than the CEO. There was a slash of a scar, not more than an inch, in front of her left ear. Those lips, Kara was thrilled to discover, remained unchanged. Her hair was darker and longer and totally straight.

“Here I am, Kara Zor-El. Katarina of Albania. Your soul’s mate. I can only hope my true presence is pleasing to you. If you find it more so than Catherine Grant…” 

The voice, deeper and rougher than Cat’s normal lilt, and emerging in almost a growl like in the bath. The tone more formal, almost ancient, along with just the barest hint of an accent Kara had never heard. She was intrigued, and incredibly aroused. Kara’s skin flushed and her own eyes darkened. Their connection was even more powerful like this. They would never get anything done except each other if Cat didn’t resume her glamour.

She knew what Cat had asked in her slightly archaic way. “No, I don’t want you to remain this way for good. For two reasons. I fell in love with “Cat Grant”, and that’s the face and body I’ve memorized and fantasized about for years. You’ve only encouraged that this weekend.”

Grabbing slender hips, Kara flipped Cat quickly flat on her back and straddled her body boldly, both of the women groaning at the contact. “And the second - I’m going to have enough trouble keeping people away from the usual Cat, the one that already sets trends and has admirers and offers from around the world, and who honestly now has a constant orgasmic glow that makes her even more appealing. You looking like this? Even Supergirl can’t beat everyone off with a stick. I’m actually jealous of MYSELF at this moment.” 

And unable to wait any longer, Kara lustfully slammed her lips onto her mate’s, eager to taste and see what other changes Katarina of Albania had in store. Would she taste or move differently? Kara laid her full weight on Cat and lost herself to the vision below her. This Cat-but-not-Cat.

Cat was caught in thought for just a moment, as her silk pajamas were lovingly and hastily removed. Kara was on top of her again, and they were quickly headed for Round…whatever. It was an unusual sensation, not because she was a woman, as that wasn’t new at all to Cat. But because, if Kara chose to stay put and hold Cat down, Cat could not move her. To someone who had almost always had the physical upper hand, that sense of compelled submission (when combined with the total safety and security of Kara’s love) was...interesting.

There were few things under the sun Cat hadn’t seen in the arena of human and vampire sexuality. The toys and media and innuendos may change... but still, domination was a popular theme across all the centuries. They were controlling and arrogant creatures by nature, hunters who stalked prey and devoured; creatures of myth and legend, fetish and nightmares. And now here was this being capable of dominating all on Earth essentially, who touched Cat with the gentlest of hands. Ran a finger along her collarbone that Kara could snap in two with just a micron more pressure, and all Cat felt was cherished. A complete lack of threat or danger, which was all the more impressive given the unimaginable power Kara possessed.

Maybe, when they’d had a little time, gotten a handle on this new life, maybe Cat had found something else in Kara she’d never anticipated. The possibilities were endless. Cat was used to being in control. Maybe...if it was with Kara...Cat might be willing to submit.

There was time for that line of thought later, Cat scolded herself. That cheap white t-shirt Kara had been wearing shredded easily in two right down the back under Cat’s true strength, and the hero above her only grinned into her neck and ground their lower halves together even harder. It had been lifetimes since Cat had sex while in her true form, and she intended to enjoy it, and Kara, until the new day dawned.

**Author's Note:**

> Late as usual. My hope is to get this completed during Soulmate week, fingers crossed!


End file.
